1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to point-or-sale operations, and more particularly to systems and methods for self-service or assisted customer check-out and inventory monitoring.
2. Related Art
A point of sale is the place where a retail transaction is completed, for example, a check out area in a retail store at which a customer makes a payment to the merchant in exchange for goods or services. At the point of sale, an amount due from the customer for the goods or services to be purchase is calculated, options for payment are provided, and a receipt for the transaction is issued. Typical point of sale areas provide dedicated terminals for attended (i.e., cashier-assisted) checkout and/or dedicated terminals for self-service checkout, thereby lacking flexibility of use.
In addition, inventory management presents a challenge for businesses. Efficient inventory management requires oversight of the continuous flow of product into and out of an existing inventory. Managing inventory typically requires one or more employees to dedicate time to physically locate and count product on hand, generate inventory reports, place purchase orders to replenish stock, and track the orders.